


And the guns, shot above our heads

by JoyceAnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation, Steve Rogers fixes stuff, Steve calls Tony, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: After all, the phone had rang.





	And the guns, shot above our heads

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Et les revolvers, tiraient au dessus de nos têtes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960902) by [JoyceAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn)
  * Inspired by [i'd climb every mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835975) by [elsanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle). 



> Well, this is the first time I write in english and there's no beta so I hope you'll understand something.
> 
> The serie of elsanoelle is so good and made me so sad sometimes that I needed to use part of her plot and write an "alternate" fic to unbreak my little heart!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They've now been looking at each other for quite some time in the cold.

  
They both felt the weight, but neither of them could exactly point at what it really was.

  
Maybe the silence, although it seemed too easy for it to be the reality.

  
Maybe the memories. They shared a few ones. Good or less good. Like that dinner in Boston. Or like the one here.

  
Maybe the knowledge. They've seen trough each other. They know what they're deep inside. What they can be. What they can't be. Nothing will ever be the same. Too many things happenned. To many words. Too many blows. Too many absences. To many time, maybe. They both knew it was their last chance.

  
Or maybe it was what they felt toward the other. So strong. It was everywhere. It was everything. It never faded. After all, the phone had rang.

 

...

 

Tony watched at the burner phone without totally understanding what was happenning. Was it ringing or was that another attack, another nightmare? There have been so many since Steve left (him). He finally got his act together when he felt his breath going wild. If the panic attack started only now, this was real shit. He flipped the phone open.

  
Tony heard a relieved sigh at the end of the line.

  
-Steve?

  
He hasn't meant for his voice to sound that weak and imploring.

  
-I'm here.

  
He was steady and quiet, as he ever was. He was probably hearing the distress and the anxiety and the anger and the loudness in Tony's breath.

  
-I'm here Tony, I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_.

  
Tony couldn't talk. It was all too much for him to process. Steve must guess that he wasn't going to say anything for now.

  
-I miss you. So hard. I know I've told you I'd come if you needed me, but I can't live like that anymore. _I_ need you. I couldn't wait any longer.

  
Tony missed him too. He wanted to tell Steve he barely lived since he was gone. He wanted to scream that it had never been worse. That he had never been that down. That he always had been fragile but he'd never been so close to jump into space. How could he do that to him? How could he?

  
-I understand if you don't want to talk to me after what I did. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I'm here for you if you need me. If you want me. I didn't have the courage to tell you that in my letter.

  
-But now you did?

  
-Tony!

  
He heard the surprise and something like a sob.

  
-Tony I'm so sorry! I'll do anything! I... I... I need you, Steve said his voice breaking, there're so much thing I'd like to tell you. But I can't at the phone. Please meet me!

  
-Where?

  
-Siberia. I want to fix what I've made down there. In two days. At 8.

  
-I'll be there.

 

...

 

Tony was the first to talk.

  
-I miss you too.

  
Steve had a small smile. He seemed tired. The beard was nice though.

  
-I'm also sorry for all I've said and done. I made mistakes, Tony confessed.

  
-We both did. But you came, Steve said with a little less sadness in his smile.

  
-I came.

  
-Why?

  
-Cause I want to hear you. And I want a chance.

  
-Of what?

  
-Fix things? What did you wanna tell?

  
-I love you. And I want to go home. With you. If you want me, Steve offered.

  
-You know I sold the Tower, don't you, Tony asked with a little bit of his humor from happier times.

  
-Home is where you are.

  
Steve took a step.

  
-But I must know. What do you want Tony, he asked. They were so close now that their chest almost touched when they breathed. There were hope in Steve's voice and eyes. Tony seemed to recover some of his genuine mischief. Their relationship wasn't going to be perfect, they'll need time and effort. Maybe it wouldn't last forever.

  
-You.

  
But for now, they felt like heroes nothing can stop.

  
And they kissed.

  
As though nothing could fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd be happy to know what you thinked about this in the comments!
> 
> PS: I also used music as an inspiration, the song is Heroes by David Bowie  
> PPS: If someone wants to beta read my stuffs in french and/or english I'd be happy to share!


End file.
